Love Is An Equation
by S.h.a.t.t.e.r.e.d.O.n.e.s
Summary: Who ever said Math was evil? Mayumi Kimura has been crushing on Shuichi Minamino for as long as she could remember! But now that her grades ae being affected, what will she do?


2.251 = 4 SF  
Significant Figure(SF)-Contains the actual or the true value plus estimated figures/values. All nonzero digits are significant, (decimal or whole number). Zeros between nonzero digits are significant. Zeros at the right of a decimal point and at the right of a nonzero digit are significant. Single zero used as a place value holder is never significant. Zero at the left of a nonzero digit and to the right of a decimal point is NOT significant.  
You sighed as you took down the notes for the test that happened to be in of course, a few days. Which of course, you didn't have to worry to much about. This stuff was simple. But of course, your teacher being, well, a teacher, this was just a review. Your teacher was so uptight. He worried about almost EVERYTHING. You finished taking down notes and glanced around the room. Shuichi Minamino's chairs was just in front of you.  
Thank god.  
He flipped some of his red hair out of his shoulder. His eyes on the board as the teacher continued with his lecture about Significant Figures. Who needed to learn this kind of stuff anyway? It wasn't like you were going to use this in real life anyway. Ok, back to the main subject. Shuichi. It was not that you liked him as anything...Ok, who am I kidding? You liked him like hell. I mean, who didn't like him? He was gorgeous! Besides, he had many other females who liked him. But, sadly, one by one, they all get heart broken and swelly eyed over him. But that didn't mean you had any chance with him. You were literally just like them, but taking a different approach. So, you being you, kept your distance. What was the point in trying to ask him out when you already know he was going to reject you anyway. That's what was stopping you for all this time from asking him out. Rejection. You didn't want to get hurt. He was smart, cute, nice, and everything a girl wished for. And, you? You were a weird and just plan average. Just Mayumi. Nothing more, nothing less. You sighed and bite the bottom of your lip. It was the last subject of the day. You looked up at the clock. *A few more minutes, and I'm out of here,*You said in your mind. The school bell rang twice signaling the release of the eager students. "Ok, you may go class. Don't forget to study for tomorrows test, "You teacher reminded you guys as the students grabbed their things and rushed out of the classroom. You grabbed your stuff and was about to rush out of the classroom, only have the teacher stop you.  
"Mayumi, can I talk to you?"  
"Uh? Hai. Yes, sir."You replied as he pointed to the seat across his desk. You sit quietly as he scanned his computer. "Mayumi,you are a great student, but I've recently taken notice that your grades have been going down at an alarming rate. If this keeps going on, I might have to fail you. Can you explain yourself?"He asked looking you straight in the eyes. You fidgeted with your fingers on your lap, you looked around nervously. "I just, ummm, it's just-"You shuttered trying to find the right words to use. He sensed your discomfort, he sighed. "Ok, Mayumi. I'll give you a chance to make up your grade in math. And what I mean by that is that you get a tutor."He said adjusting his glasses. "Nani? Uh, Sir, are you sure there's no other way to raise my grade up? I-I'll just work harder. I promise, "You shuttered, hoping it got through to him. "Look, Mayumi. I already chose a tutor for you. And I honestly really don't think you could do this alone."He said sighing again. You looked down in defeat. "Ok, if it's for the better. But, just one question. Who will be tutoring me?"

You looked flushed, your blush reddened and traveled across your face, as you swallowed hard to stop your nervousness. You looked down at the small paper carrying the address to the person who was suppose to tutor you. This was defiantly it. This was defiantly Shuichi's house. Or so you were told. You gulped again. You finally raised your hand to the door and silently knocked. *Oh, on come Mayumi. How was anybody suppose to hear that? But, of course, if they don't answer, you don't have to see Shuichi, and you can just say he wasn't there,*You thought to yourself as you waited at the front steps of Shuichi's house. You waited for a few minutes before you decided to knock again, but this time a little louder. This time it was actually hearable. You were about to leave when the door opened, revealing a pretty mid-aged women with long blackish bluish hair that was tied into a low ponytail using a ribbon. She also had big brown eyes and dark lashes, you assume her to be Shuichi's mother. Even though they didn't share anything alike. "Oh, hello. You must be Mayumi, I've heard a bit about you. If your looking for Shuichi, he's in the kitchen. Your welcome here anytime Mayumi," she says smiling moving aside. "Oh, thank you. Actually, I am looking for him," you said going inside. Shuichi's house seemed really peaceful and neat. You made your way to the kitchen. You madly blushed as you approached the redheaded boy. His long red hair tied back into a ponytail and he as humming softly. He looked so peaceful just standing their. You gathered all the courage you had in your body and tapped his shoulder. You wished were invisible as he looked over his shoulder, looking right at you. Your blush intensive. "Oh, Mayumi. You must be here for the tutoring. Ok, just wait. I'll be done here soon," Shuichi says drying his hands and pulling out a chair at his dining table for you to sit. "Okay, Mayumi," he said, opening a math book. "Let's start on what we've been learning on yesterday."  
Opening the math book to a certain page, Shuichi and you started the session. You listened to everything he had to say. You understood everything. You didn't understand how could your grade be getting lower? You were a straight A student. And you haven't changed your study habits at all. The study session only lasted a hour, and spent the few hours you were there you guys spent talking. As time went by, you felt yourself becoming closer and closer to him. You weren't stuttering anymore, and you were a little louder then what you were use to in school. Though, your blush seemed to like it's place streaked across your nose. It didn't go away. "Mayumi?" Shuichi said, looking up from the math book to you. You stopped and looked back, wondering what he wanted. "Yes?"  
"How come you are so quite?"  
You stopped, unsure how to answer that. Your hand went to your black hair and pushed it away before answering as best you could.  
"Well, probably, because I'm weird."  
"But you have such a wonderful personality. I don't see why you don't hang around people."  
"I have a pretty weird personality too." You admitted, blushing.  
"I don't think it's weird." Shuichi said, leaning in.  
"Y-you haven't seen...me outside school..." You whispered, watching him coming closer and closer.  
"I wouldn't bet on it." He whispered before placing his lips on yours.  
You were completely shocked by his sudden action. Shuichi Minamino, the cutest, nicest guy in school, was kissing you. YOU! Your face reddened again, and you didn't know what to do. This was your first kiss. Shuichi pulled back and looked at you with a smile.  
"Wh-what just happened?" You asked, touching your lips.  
"It was called a kiss." He said poking your nose.  
Your eyes widened little as you gripped the table. "So," Shuichi said, walking over and placing his forehead on yours. "Do this again sometime?"  
You blushed and smiled. "I'd love to."

The next day, you and Shuichi came into the mathematics classroom together, hand in hand. The math teacher smirked to himself. Finally they were together. He had noticed you had always had a crush on Shuichi, you always acted a little more, 'weirder' around him than you do the other kids. He also noticed that Shuichi staring at you when you left. The math teacher hadn't seen any drastic change in your grade and, but, decided to play match maker. And what would you know? The chemistry between you two was stronger then he had first thought. It's just as though you two had forgotten the most important equation of all. The equation that makes the world so crazy. And this equation proved that life was just an equation.  
You + Me =


End file.
